callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Polonsky
Private (later Corporal) Polonsky was a young United States Marine during World War II. He has been assigned to the 1st Marine Division and fought under Sergeant Sullivan's and Sergeant Roebuck's command. Call of Duty: World at War Polonsky was a United States Marine under the command of Sgt. Tom Sullivan during the level "Little Resistance" and was under Sgt. Roebuck's command for the rest of the game. As described by Roebuck, he is one of the "new breed" assigned to Sullivan and Roebuck after the raid on Makin Atoll contrary to Miller, Sullivan, and Roebuck who are referred to as the "old breed" by the new recruits, even when none of them are out of their twenties. He is first seen in the boat carrying Miller and the squad to Peleliu Island. He and other marines fight their way through Japanese beach defenses and clear way for an allied assault. However, at the end of the mission, Sullivan is stabbed and mortally wounded by a Banzai Charger. Polonsky and the others kill his assailant although it is too late. After Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant, the squad is assigned to take the Peleliu airfield. The squad comes across an F4U Corsair that was shot down and attempts to rescue the pilot, only to find that the plane was wired with booby traps, much to Polonsky's disgust. After taking the airfield, they are assaulted by a Japanese convoy and hold out until U.S. fighters provide close air support. He then goes on with the squad to take the rest of Peleliu, and later on, Okinawa. After the assault on Wana Ridge, he is seen complaining to Major Gordon about the Marine's lack of supplies, while Roebuck and Miller help load wounded marines into a truck, but to no avail. On the final American level in Call of Duty: World at War, he assaults Shuri Castle with the rest of them. Near the end, a group of Japanese soldiers surrender to the squad, which turns out to be a trick, he is attacked by one; letting his guard down. If the player does nothing to save Roebuck, he will be killed when his attackers detonate a grenade by his head, killing them as well. Polonsky will curse, and fire his M1 Garand rifle at the rest of the Japanese forces after that. At the end of the battle, Polonsky gives Miller Roebuck's Dog tags as Roebuck's voice can be heard doing the narration for the levels conclusion. If the player chooses to save Sgt. Roebuck's life, then the grenade will kill Polonsky instead of the latter. The ending and the battle are the same, except that Roebuck remains as the person shouting orders. He assists the player throughout the campaign and is also known for his humorous lines and quotes. If at any point during the gameplay the player lets their guard down he will usually cover them if they are in range, killing the enemy. Also, he could effectively counter Banzai Chargers by either beating them down with the butt of his rifle or knocking them down and shooting them at point blank range. Polonsky is almost always seen wielding his trusty M1 Garand. He seems to be an expert rifleman. use the same character model.]] Quotes *"Oh yeah! Good night!" *"Let's hand Miller over, then they'll surrender for sure!" *"I'll tell you boys, the Japanese want this mountain so bad, they can have it. It's just a whole mess of stinkin' jungle and... mosquito Son of a--! ...Bugs!" *"You can't get rid of me that easy, Sergeant!" *"Besides, who's going to keep Miller from falling off his works?" *"Get going, Miller, while there's still an 8th Division left!" *"Look who decided to join the party!" *"We gotta go bail out the 8th? What's next, my mother in Queens?!" *"I can't believe they'd booby-trap our dead..." *"How many Marines did we lose takin' this rock?" *"I thought Sullivan would make it for sure." *"Yeah, that's what we thought after Peleliu...... '' *"''Die! You son... of... a... BITCH!" (heard in Breaking Point, after Roebuck is killed, when he rushes to a Japanese soldier, pins him down, and repeatedly punches him. This happens if the player holds his fire on the Japanese until Roebuck dies) *"Miller! They killed the Sarge!" *"Y'all all going to Hell, ya hear me! You're going straight to Hell!" *''"Nice shootin' there, eagle-eye!"'' *''"Fuckin' bloodbath."'' *''"That's our objective? It's a damn fortress."'' *''"Shit!"'' *''"You Worthless animals!"'' *''"You hear that? Call in those Fucking Planes!"'' (After Air Strikes are ready.) *''"ROEBUCK!"'' (After he sees Roebuck getting a grenade detonated on him.) *''(Checks for vital signs)'' Miller! They killed the Sarge! Hold the Line! You sons of bitches! Those Bastards Killed Him! *''"Blow the bastards to kingdom come!"'' *''"Take THAT, Tojo!"'' *''"YOU WORTHLESS ANIMALS!"(fighting the Japanese after Roebuck is killed.)'' *''"This is bullshit! You hear this Sarge? We ain't gettin' shit 'till tomorrow morning."'' *"I'M UNSTOPPABLE!" *"Shit, we'll be sitting ducks!"(only heard in multiplayer) *"Another fuckin' Banzai attack!" *"YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" *"Move here squad!" *"Attack here!" *"We got 30 seconds to finish this thing!" *''"Get in there, Miller!"'' *''"What the hell happened? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance!" (In the beginning of "Little Resistance" after the air-strike is called in.) *"''He aint movin' now!" (After Polonsky kills a Japanese Soldier) Trivia *Polonsky's dialog is garbled during Breaking Point as the player can hear him saying Shit! and Reloading! at the same time. *He bares a similarity with PFC. Reiben from the movie Saving Private Ryan. *Polonsky is from New York City because one of his quotes is " They want us to bail out the 8th Division whats next my mother in Queens. Queens is a neighborhood in New York City and he has a New York accent. *His name implies that he is of Jewish descent from Ukraine or Belorussian http://genealogy.familyeducation.com/surname-origin/polonsky *His attitude towards the Japanese throughout different parts of the game resemble PFC. Webster from Band of Brothers. *In the Nazi Zombies missions Shi No Numa and Der Reise, Tank Dempsey is a playable character that uses a skin very similar to Polonsky's. *If the player makes a squad in multiplayer while on the Marines side and he makes a command, he will hear him. *A couple of quotes listed are not heard on the Wii version. *Polonsky usually starts every level wearing a helmet, however it is usually shot from his head by the end of each one. .]] *Polonsky has many differences with himself between consoles. **Polonsky looks completely different in the PS2 version than in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. **Polonsky has blonde hair in the Xbox 360, PS3, and PC versions. **In ''Final Fronts, Polonsky is a Corporal, and appears in be in his early twenties rather than his teen years in the other versions. **In the Wii version, Polonsky has dark brown hair. **In the PS2 version, Polonsky also has dark brown hair, and a cleaner looking face, but his personality, voice, and other characteristics are all the same. **Polonsky does not die in the PS2 version. However, he is attacked by a Japanese artilleryman. *Polonsky is voiced by Aaron Stanford, who portrayed "Pyro" in the X-Men films. *If Polonsky dies in "Breaking Point" without his helmet, in the cutscene, he has his helmet back on. *Polonsky carries much less equipment compared to other Marines in the game, as he does not wear a combat vest and webbing or any ammo pouches. He is seen carrying only his M1 Garand. *In Breaking Point, if the player saves both Roebuck and Polonsky, Roebuck will act as though Polonsky died and Polonsky will be standing still for the entire assault on Shuri Castle. *In Breaking Point, Polonsky says he's low on ammo and Roebuck replies to take the enemies weapons but Polonsky goes the entire level without trading his Garand for another weapon. However, he does have some ammo in it for if he dies and the player gets his Garand, which can have around fifty rounds of ammunition left. However, at the Mortar crew part, the player will see him pick up an Arisaka. Very rarely, later in the level, he will use a M1911. *In the Wii version of World at War there's a noticeable glitch at the end of Breaking Point: Even if the player saves Polonsky, it's his body that he removes the dog-tags from, not Roebuck's. (This only happens some of the time, and happens the other way around as well Roebuck taking the dog-tags from himself). *In some cases Polonsky will use an M1911 when his M1 Garand is out of ammunition. *Some of the marines in multiplayer have the same voice as Polonsky. * Despite his age, Polonsky seems to curse the most out of anybody of the whole game. *It seems Miller and Polonsky were good friends as Polonsky tends to make many joking, friendly remarks about Miller and complements him often like when he says "Just surrender Miller to them, they'll surrender for sure." * When Polonsky gets his helmet shot off from the front, a black spot will appear on the back of his head (A blood spot, maybe). * Polonsky seems to complain and curse a lot. * Polonsky does not seem to heed people of higher authority or seniority, such as complaining loudly to Major. Gordon, calling people by their first names. However, the reason may be because of his extreme talkativeness. * Curiously, when Roebuck dies in Breaking Point, he shows a "Truly Aggressive and Merciless" behavior. With his talkative attitude gone, he was shown as a brute and savage in this level. Ex: He swears a lot and tells the Japanese to go to hell and calls them "Worthless animals". The same goes for Roebuck when Polonsky dies. He even beats a Japanese soldier to death. A possible reason to this is that Roebuck and Polonsky had a friend to friend relationship to each other. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Marines